supernaturallyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Twinsense And Sensibility/@comment-112.208.110.19-20120721083055
Chapter One Mirror Mirror "Mom! Dad! She stole my 17th birthday gift that was a necklace from Michael!" is the last thing I heard since yesterday. I did not stole that! I never did! It was just some ugly necklace that had nothing to do with. My sister, Lyka,, is just evil. I actually forgot I was nothing to this family. I was adopted. I wish I could runaway but what about my life now? My education and everything. I forgot I had no school at all. I was just reading my sister's books and notebooks. I just needed to study. I've been here for one year already. In the orphanage, they give us free study. The orphanage was better than this living hell. My parents banned me from using gadgets and everything. I was locked in my bedroom with nothing in it. It was just plain. It had been two weeks and still nothing. The month ended. When will my time off end? I just knew I had to end this. I need to run away. For two months I've been in the orphanage. And again, someone adopted me. She's old. She's wicked like the others. But still she gave me education. My new school was Mount Berrie High School in LAX. I woke up with my annoying alarm clock that just won't stop. I groomed myself quickly and went to school. I was excited. This is the first time I'm going to have an actual school! This was my first day but not for others. It was October already which means schoool started a month ago. I was walking down the halls when I saw I big banner infront of me that says today is the auditon day for cheerleading tryouts. I just have to try this. Besides I've always dreamed of being the team captain. "Ouch! Watch it!" A girl bumped me. "I'm sorry. It was my first day and I'm new." I apologized while getting her books. "Obviously!" she shouted and then I looked at her. It was the weirdest thing ever. She had the same green eyes, brown hair, nose and ears and everything! We looked exactly like one another. We were just like facing into a mirror. "You... You looked liked me." she says. "Are we... twins? No... I can't be... I was born alone with the name Miranda. And all my life I grew up in the orphanage." I say as I looked at her face closer. "No. We're twins." she says. "How could that be possible?" I asks. "My name is Lily and I had no idea what this mean but just look at us!" she says. "Yeah. Wait... This means... You can finally lead me to my mother!" I say with a big smile. Maybe having a twin sister might not be bad at all. "Unfortunately... no. Like you I was adopted but was given a great family. And it's not just all that! Do you know what this means?" she says with a big grin with a raised eyebrow. "What?" I ask. "It means you can take over my life while I go to California to see my boyfriend, Matt." she says. "Oh come on! I mean nobody know you yet! And I hated my life. Plus! You will get loyal friends and loyal family but not the annoying little brother." she says. The bell rang and we had to hide. We ran away and talked at her car. I never ever thought that I had a sister. All this time. My life was a living hell until the time I actually had a in life. "Wait... Don't tell me you actually introduced yourself to someone already?" she asked really worried. "No. But are you sure this is gonna work? I will take ove your life an--" "It will only last for a few months! Come on! Please!" she looked at me with a puppy dog face. "I mean you get to hang out with my awesome friends and you're automatically popular!". I looked around her car and saw pompoms. I noticed she was wearing cheerleading suits too. "Wait... You can't be th--" "Yes I am! So you can be the team captain too. Deal?". I was amused. She had a perfect life. Without thinking I automatically said "Yes!". "By the way I'm leaving tomorrow." "But... Why is your boyfriend in California?" I ask. "He moved away. And I've been seeing photos of him with another girl so I need to talk to him. He won't even answer any of my calls!" Lily frowned. "Quick! You'll be late for school. Remember my name Lily Morningson." I wanted her life so bad. I'm from a long distance from my old home so people won't actually recognize me. I went to Lily's class and suddenly I realized how lucky she was. She had awesome school, cool friends, classmates and teachers. Chapter Two I DON'T KNOW YOU I met Hollie. She was Lily's best friend but somehow I heard Hollie say to other people that Lily's a mean girl and Hollie doesn't like her much. I'm being hated just because I'm Lily. "Hey, Lily!" a guy said. He was a friend of Lily. I think. Or just a total stalker. "Hey!" I smiled with no idea who he was. "So are you going tomorrow?" he asked. "Me? Tomorrow? Oh yeah. Where? When? And what for?" I ask. "Seriously? Lilly? I thought we were friends." he frowned and just went away. I seriously don't know who he was. Lily should have told me the people around her. "Hey!" I shouted but he never turned around. He must have been some close friend of Lily. "Hey, Lilly! What's with you and Lawrence? And why weren't you there?" Hollie asks. "Lawrence" I whispered to myself. "What?" Hollie ask. "No. Nothing. I just don't get why he's angry." I say while staring at Lawrence. "Oh no! You're ditching on his birthday tomorrow? You're not going? Why?" Hollie aks. "His birthday is tomorrow?" I ask. "Lily? You don't remember? We planned a suprise for him earlier. And you didn't come to the lockers. Well... That might have been the reason. It hurts. I guess." Hollie says. His birthday was tomorrow. "Are you coming? And where is it happening?" I asked with confusion. "Me? Coming? Seriously? You're outta you're mind!" she shouted and left. Why? I was just asking where it is. "Lawrence! I'm sorry! I promise I will attend. But I just don't get it when I asked Hollie if she's coming and she got angry." I ask. "Hollie? Coming?" "Yeah. If she's coming to your house. Aren't you friends? Or enemies? I saw you tallking to each other earlier." I asked. "Friends? You call us friends? What had gone to your mind?" he left. "I'm sorry I just don't know!" I shouted. My first day of being Lily was such an epic fail. I don't know anything and anyone HI! My name is Jojo and I like your story so much evn tho it only had 2 episodes and you even made it into seasons!! I will wait for your coming episode and I'm wishing there will be another season!!! I based my chapters into your seasons and im hoping you would post it! I'm a total fan of yours. Please read my chapters too! PLEASE NOTICE ME!!! XOXO